A Deep But Dazzling Darkness
by LaiRaye
Summary: A DE one-shot inspired by the book, "A Ring of Endless Light". This story is sexual in manner and tone.


_Disclaimer:_ I do not own any content related to the Vampire Diaries author and it's respective affiliates nor do I claim ownership of any content related to the TV show.

_Author's Note:_ I would like to dedicate this fic to my friends over on Fanforum, my fellow filthy yet talented DE shippers, Steph, Jen, Caro, Nat, Claudia, Melissa, Gay, Crystal, Gaby, Lala, Elvira and anyone else I may be neglecting to mention. I am so glad you all are the people I am sharing my ship with. Thank you for your support and overwhelming kindness. This one's for you.

* * *

_"A great ring of pure and endless light_  
_Dazzles the darkness in my heart_  
_And breaks apart the dusky clouds of night._  
_The end of all is hinted in the start._

_When we are born we bear the seeds of plight;_  
_Around us life and death are torn apart,_  
_Yet a great ring of pure and endless light_  
_Dazzles the darkness in my heart."_ - Madeleine L'Engle

**A Deep But Dazzling Darkness**

The night was calm and serene as a delicate breeze gently floated through the room. The stars that were scattered about the deep, blue sky twinkled and the moon cast it's milky- white luminance on the delicate features of a young woman's face. Elena Gilbert laid on her bed with her willowy arm wedged between her knees, her hand resting still, within the crevice of her two thighs. She was feeling defeated and frustrated at her own inexperience. She had never done _this_ before.

Why couldn't it be like her dream? This was supposed to be the perfect escape from her frustrations. She couldn't have sex because she _belonged_ to someone and he wasn't there. She desired the same thrill her subconscious brought her in the dead of the night. The same piercing gaze tearing into the depths of her very soul. She wanted to focus on the blue orbs that she couldn't seem to ignore and let herself become overwhelmed by the feelings they aroused within her.

Damon. She wanted _Damon._

She felt a twinge of sadness. 'But he doesn't want me..." Her sorrow seemed to intensify the hunger she had building inside. She knew who _he_ really wanted and that was Katherine but she couldn't deny how she felt. She had thought about it many times. She obsessed over it, day after day since her and Stefan realized their relationship could never fulfill what they desperately wished it would. Their love was deep and meaningful but it wasn't passionate. A year's worth of dating his brother could not compare to the volatile intensity she felt when she was around _him_.

Her twin flame and her soul's perfect mate.

Damon Salvatore.

Her savior and the _fiery breath beneath her wing_s.

Her mind drifted back to him, only him. The irresistible pull he had on her. The spell his bare chest seemed to put her under and the raw strength of his grip. His firm hold, his firm.... She wanted it so desperately. She wanted _it _in her mouth, tapping her throat, causing his cries of pleasure. She wanted it between her legs, rubbing up against her clit, causing her to moan with lust. She wanted it inside her, throbbing against her slippery walls, causing pure, unadulterated ecstasy.

She let out a groan. Her second attempt at pleasuring herself seemed to have more of an effect. Her now-wet cavity was hungry for it. She slowly slid her long, dainty fingers within her moist opening and allowed herself to relax her back. She visualized him laying over her, breathing heavily, his hands grazing her eager body. It would be about now, that he would tease her by allowing the tip of his bare cock to come in contact with her pink slit, her body writhing. He would let out a husky laugh before he would insert his penis into her. She would whimper with joy and he would let out a guttural moan.

She could practically feel his warm breath on her ear, as he whispered his utmost desires to her. "I want you. I want to be inside you…I want us to be _one._"

* * *

Damon Salvatore had spent the past several hours distracted by the nagging sensation that told him he needed fulfillment. He was hungry, but not for blood, he needed fulfillment of another kind, the _sexual_ kind. Finally driven to the point of not being able to concentrate on much, if anything, he decided to do something about it. He moved over to his bed, laid down on his back and began to unbutton his jet-black pants as his mind ran through scenarios and memories of previous encounters he had had with many, many beautiful women.

He got the the buttons undone and pulled his pants down around his thighs. He moved his hand down to his member and began to slowly massage the package in order to achieve the hardness needed in order to continue. He began to imagine one of his various companions kissing his abdominal area as she moved her way down into the part he had in his firm grasp. He imagined the look on her face as she deviously moved in to get his member into her mouth so he could eventually enter her and...

He froze. His usual recipe for pleasure wasn't having the desired effect. 'Damn it!' he muttered. He hadn't even _been with_ another woman, a real one, in over a year, now the pale imitations in his mind couldn't even satisfy him. He felt furious. A hundred and forty-five years and he never had this problem. Not _that _problem, because his penis stood proudly erect, but gaining sexual relief seemed to prove impossible these days.

He had a scowl on his face. He glared at nothing in particular. Slowly, his hardened features began to soften. The picture he'd kept of Katherine entered his line of sight. He walked over to it, cautiously. He bit his lip and hovered over it, making no movements. He glanced from right to left, as if he were making sure no one would witness the act, and then he picked it up. This picture, for as long as he could remember, was his treasure. It represented anything he'd ever wanted, anything he ever dreamt of. His ran his forefinger affectionately across the face of the woman pictured.

And then he stopped. He laid it back down. And in a blink, he was gone.

He was reminded of her.

His second chance.

Elena Gilbert.

His princess of darkness, his queen of shadows, the one he would court death for.

Katherine's picture, when his eyes focused on it, could not see the woman in it for who she really was. Katherine's likeness now led his mind to Elena. He only saw Elena. He laughed because it was ironic. The table's had inexplicably turned. And he couldn't escape it any longer.

He had to see her now.

He raced towards the place of her residence, in an instant, just like he had a year before. It was then when he gently stroked her flawless skin while she was trapped in a deep slumber. As he got closer to her, he could swear he heard her calling to him. A kind of telepathy that once led him to rescue her from a wrecked vehicle in the middle of nowhere.

'Damon...' the voice echoed and he felt delirious. He was standing outside of her home now. He waited, just to be sure he wasn't completely going mad. Then, he heard it again. This time, he heard her mind whisper, 'Why her? Why Katherine? Why not me?' His heart felt like as if it was being squeezed. He said quietly, out loud but so she wouldn't hear, "Is that what you think, Elena?" Her pleas became more and more ravenous and for once, he felt a kind of compulsion that was without compare.

His twin soul was crying out to him. And he was about answer her call.


End file.
